Flowers of Despair
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: If you haven't the strength to impose your own terms upon life, you must accept the terms it offers you. ByaxKag
1. Chapter 1

My very first crossover for Bleach and Inuyasha. I think this came out fairly well, so much gratitude to those who subscribe and review! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha. D:

* * *

><p>It was never going to be an oridinary day. Not for Kagome Higurashi, that is. She couldn't be sure there was ever going to be another oridinary day in her life again. Aleast, not after how fate had bestowed upon her hell. Well, that's what she thought this was. Glancing around the area, Kagome sighed in defeat. Families were smiling merrily. Friends were cracking jokes like it was natural. Salesmen were welcoming costumers and showing them their merchandise. Everyone seemed so happy and put together. Even the animals looked at peace. So, with so much warmth and happiness radiating from those around her, why couldn't she catch it? The blunt weight attached at her hip reminded her why.<p>

She wasn't home anymore. _Or _in the feudal era. No, this place was somewhere farther away from anywhere she once recgonized as home. A place she didn't particularly fancy. Especially without any of her family or friends. With effort, Kagome blinked back her tears.

"Aye, Higurashi!"

Blinking more rapidly to dry her damp eyes, Kagome twisted her body to greet her lieutenant. Bowing deeply, Kagome sputtered out, "R-Renji!"

Hissing at her slip up, he shouted, "_Lieutenant _Abarai!"

Blinking stupidly, she chuckled amusedly to herself. Well, it hadn't been so winding up here. She did make a friend or two. Renji Abarai was one of the first people to greet her upon entering the Soul Soceity. He vaguely reminded her of Koga, but without all the love and adoration.

"Sorry, _Lieutenant_." Kagome bobbed her head in confirmation to show her unproper choice of words. Renji easily shrugged, not finding it a particular big deal, which caused herself to fume inwardly. He loved to annoy her with her lack of formalities. And it only furthered her nerves when he plastered his infuritating smirk on his almost as infuriating face.

"Is there a problem?" She spoke through gritted teeth, already not liking his company.

Renji merely shook his head, mumbling a 'no', but continue to stare her down. It almost got to the point where Kagome felt it in her to Cero his ass out of here. (Well actually, in the feudal era it was only known as spiritual powers. Though here, it was a whole different story, more complicated then it was to say the least.) In all seriousness though, Kagome had just wanted to be left alone. Not being able to find it in her to finish her job of patrolling her assigned area. Nothing ever happend on this side of the Seiretei.

Finding his presence to be a nuisence and dampening her already destroyed mood, Kagome turned away and proceeded to walk away from her post. Seeing this, Renji easily caught up to her.

"Leaving your post while on duty is strictly prohibited." He recited dutifully, nodding in agreement to himself.

Kagome shrugged half-heartedly. "You're beginning to annoy me." Sparing him a sideways glance, she finished, "And if there isn't a proble-"

Successfully cutting her off, Renji paused mid-stride.

"Just because I said there wasn't a problem, doesn't mean I don't have something important to tell you."

Kagome rolled her eyes sarcastically. _"If I had been something important you wouldn't have waited this long to tell me." _She wanted to tell him, but refrained from doing so.

"Well, what is it?" She bit out bitterly.

Renji gave her a look. But she honestly didn't know what he was getting at.

Sighing to himself, he folded his arms across his chest in a huff and looked away.

"You should know what I'm talking about, Kagome. All this time you've been a Soul Reaper and you've _yet _to draw your Zanpakutō in combat. And the Head Captain is starting to get pissed. Not to mention _our _Captain as well."

Upon hearing this, Kagome sighed oncemore. She should have known this subject was bond to come up eventually. She just didn't think it'd be this soon. I mean, it had only been, what, not even a year in this hell, of course she was going to get caught eventually. Technically, all Soul Reapers used a Zanpakutō, unfortunately for her, she couldn't. Not only because she wasn't a skilled swordsman, but she was more trained in the artichary field. So, of course being the semi-priestess she was in her old life, she couldn't just let go like that. Upon making her seat in her division, she had made a special request out to a specific swordsmith she had first met on her arrival. (Before she had met Renji.) It had taking much convincing on her part, but eventually he caved and forged her a truly incredible bow. He gave it to her with his blessing and with the promise that she'd find her place in this world apart from bloodshed and evil. As you can see, she took the bow without the intention of keeping his wish. Not only could she not find her place in this world she was unwillingly thrust into, but she had yet to _not _she bloodshed and evil. It was just _everywhere._

Noticing her space out look, Renji wailed her upside her head. Screaming in pain, she flinched back and grabbed her head carefully.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She screamed, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes even though her voice gave off the impression she was angry.

Renji spat back, "You weren't paying attention ya damn brat!"

Kagome winced. Had she said he reminded her of Koga? Oops, she also ment Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha._

Her past. Such a sore subject she hardly ever liked nowadays. She had vaguely recalled Captain Unohana telling her that anything in her past life would be forgotton once living here for a certain amount of time. However, she had been wrong. Kagome still remembered her past life. And thus forced her person into a certain level of dystopia.

Out of reflex, Kagome threw herself backwards, barely avoiding another certain blow to her skull.

"Would you stop that already!" She hollered, standing tall and shaking her fist at him. Oh how she wished she could 'sit' him to oblivion.

"Stay focused and I wouldn't have to!" He spit back, flailing his arms like a lunatic.

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "Stop telling me things I already know!"

"Start doing the things you already know and I wouldn't have to keep reminding you!"

"It's not that simple!"

She had had it. Kagome was nearly on the verg of tears oncemore, but she wouldn't let them fall in front of him. In front of anyone. She couldn't.

Kagome looked down at her Zanpakutō sadly.

"You just don't understand, Renji."

Before she disappeared before his very eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Damnit Kagome, you're always in the way. Tch." Inuyasha growled, positioning her on his back so she was abit more comfortable. In their last battle, Kagome had tried to be the hero and willingly put herself in harms way. Although her plan backfired, which in turn caused psychical pain on her person. Bloody claw marks adored her left side skillfully and it felt like she had shattered her ankle.<em>

_Resting her head on his shoulder, Kagome gave a shaking sigh. The pain was excruciating, but she tried to control her breathing. She couldn't let this get to her, nor Inuyasha's rude remarks on his she royally screwed up. She was stronger then this, she was sure of it._

_"How many times am I going to have to apologize before you're satisfied?" She bit back, blinking slowly. Maybe she had a concussion as well. Her head felt all foggy and weak._

_Inuyasha scoffed, tightening his hold on her legs. Pain shot down towards her knee and she hissed in agony. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all looked at Inuyasha like he had gone insane and scolded him rather loudly, but he ignored them all. Kirara walked off to the side, not having the strength to partake in Inuyasha's childish behavior._

_"As many times as it takes for you to feel bad." _

_Kagome looked off into the distance. So he knew, had he? She didn't feel bad about the outcome of their battle. She was too bent on trying to protect everywhere, she didn't particularly care about her well-being. Although, she probably could have thought out her strategy better..._

_"Seriously. Taking the Tetsusaiga like that as if it'll do any good for ya. What's wrong with you?"_

_Kagome winced again. Though this time for the mental wound to her pride. It wasn't hard to figure out she wasn't the swordsman type but..._

_"You're a terrible swordsman, by the way. Your posture, or lack thereof, was ridiculous."_

_The vain that popped out of her forehead and the amount of sits she uttered that day was not soon forgotton to anyone._

* * *

><p>It was probably because of Inyasha she dare not draw her Zanpakutō, now that she thought about it. Above all else, his opinion mattered to her the most. And with his lack of kindness to her ability to actually wield a damn sword, she was forced to believe she didn't have it in her. She wasn't even sure how it came to be in her hands; her very own sword.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Breathing raggedly, Kagome fell to her knees in utter exhausted, her wooden kanata falling to the tatami mat. <em>

_"No no no. Higurashi, get up and do it again." Tōshirō Hitsugaya demanded, motioning for her to stand but she couldn't find the strength to. Nor the will power._

_Izuru Kira stood off to the side, looking upon the scene with mild pity. "Uh, Captain Hitsugaya, don't mean to disturb, but don't ya think you're working her abit too harshly? She only just started training the other day; this is pretty intense.." His tone giving away he was unsure if he should speak or not, but Kagome was glad to take it._

_"E-Exactly. I-I just started. This i-is t-too much, Captain." Man, was she breathless. And sore. And tired. And felt like she could sleep forever. (If only given the chance.)_

_Enraged that they'd even apose him, Tōshirō yelled, "Not a chance! She may have only begun, but even a beginnger would've been farther in training this she is! Now Higurashi, continue this same excerise and Lieutenant Kira will not leave here until you're done, understood?" No funny business. He muttered as he exited the dojo._

_Kagome sighed, "I d-don't think I could try _funny business _even if I wanted too." She fell backwards on the floor. "I'm sooooooooo exhausted."_

_Smiling weakly down at her, Izuru sat beside her. _

_"Why does he have to be so hard on me?" She asked, her face giving away nothing of how she was feeling. It was something she had gotten good at since arriving to this world._

_Izuru merely shook his head. "Captain Hitsugaya really isn't like this. He's just looking out for you."_

_Kagome looked at him as if he'd grown another head before rolling her eyes sarcastically. "Of course he is." _

_He laughed. "Honest. That Captain is one of the few who actually care about what happens to his friends."_

_"I still don't see your point, _or_ the honesty."_

_"Believe it or not, Hitsugaya likes you. Your personality amazes him. But he may not be able to be there for you all the time, so therefore he is pushing you to train so you can protect yourself."_

_Kagome scoffed. "If that's how he shows he cares, he's ridiculous."_

_"Then I guess he's ridiculous." Izuru laughed, this time making it contagious, because seconds later, Kagome began to laugh._

_But as soon as it started, it stopped. It was silent until..._

_"By the way, Lieutenant Kira, what're you doing here anyways? You aren't part of his squad.."_

_Looking away bashfully, he muttered out, "I had to take a look at the pretty new recruit."_

_Kagome merely laughed nervously before she forced herself back to training._

* * *

><p>She couldn't be sure who had gotton her into training with a sword. Captain Hitsugaya for his personal way of showing he cared or Lieutenant Kira for being the worlds biggest idiot. Regardless, they had both motivated her in their own way. So she trudged on with her intense training, becoming stronger, <em>better, <em>as the days passed along seemingly in a blur. Before she knew it, she had been assigned to squad 6. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. One of the many Captain's she feared the most. It wasn't his appearence that frightend her. It was just his...eyes? If that even made sense. They were so cold and distant. Like Sesshomaru's and Naraku's combined if she had to be brutally honest. She didn't know why he carried himself like he had the plauge, but it forced others to shy away from his person. (Even herself.) The only times she ever had to face him, was being accepted into his squad and running into him a few times when he was discussing matters with his adopted sister Rukia Kuchiki.

There were a few occassions when his sister tried approaching her, but she made herself lie to escape the lost cause of their 'friendship'. Being friends with her would mean to see more of her eldest brother. Something that kind of scared her. It was bad enough he was her Captain; having to see him more often when around Rukia would be utter torture.

Yes, she still remembered the first time _he _confronted _her._

* * *

><p><em>"Your fiegning ignorance is truly pathetic." He muttered lowly, scaring the absolutely <em>crap _out of her. _

_Recovering from the mini-heartattack she recieved from her Captain, she slowly turned around and flashed a smile. _

_"Captain Kuchiki, goodafternoon." You scared me to death. She mumbled the last part under her breath, hoping he didn't catch it. (Who knew with him; he caught everything.)_

_"Hn."_

_Recalling his remark earlier, she responded innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about, Captain." She bowed respectively. Although on the inside she wanted nothing more then to flee the scene. _

_Narrowing his eyes down at her, he replied, "Do not play coy with me, Higurashi, you're my subordinate. I should know what you're doing."_

_Playing coy? _

_"Honestly, Captain Kuchiki, I havn't the slightest idea what you're going on-"_

_He easily intercepted her train of thought. "You've not used your Z_anpakutō whatsoever since gaining the weapon. Why?"__

_Sensing the way this conversation was going to go, Kagome looked away nervously and laughed, scratching the back of her head and bitting her lip how she normally does when 'put on the spot'. She had thought her Captain hadn't noticed her lack of swordsmanship, but apprently she had underestimated his keen visual sense over his subordinates._

_A stiff breeze blew by, flailing their hair this way and that. The air felt dense under her breath and she momentarily felt suffocated, but that feeling soon passed. Her Captain's spiritual pressure, she decided as a sweat rolled down her brow. How could she lie her way out of this one?_

_"Um.."_

_"I am not a fool, Higurashi." Byakuya turned on his heel and started to walk away. The air becoming dense oncemore. "Either you learn your place or I will use force."_

_She didn't want to think about what his 'force' would be like._

* * *

><p>Finally, after what felt like forever, Kagome opened her eyes to stare above her. What felt like a moment in her mind of reminicising, was actually an entire day gone by in reality. The sun was set low, the sky becoming an odd pairing of yellow, orange, and purple. The cloud had darkened tremendously, blending in with it's surroundings. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something...<em>Pink?<em>

Twisting her head to get a good look at it from her current position stretched out on the grass, she scruched her nose as the delicate flower landed on her.

"Hehe, you're adorable Kagome." A familiar voice whispered softly, as to not to damage the trance too much.

Wrenching herself up into a sitting position, she turned to fully look at- "Ah, Miss. Kuchiki!" Adding a low bow at the end.

Holding her hands up in defense, she shook her head. "Hey now, no formalities. It's Rukia, remember?"

Kagome laughed awkwardly. _How could I forget? You're my scary Captain's little sister. _She thought inwardly.

"I'm sorry if I frightend you, please, do go back to talking to yourself." She smiled humorously.

Giving her a moritified look, Kagome began to stutter, althought speech soon began to fail her. She was talking to _herself? _So she really was beginning to go mad. That was fantastic. The cherry on top of her amazing life.

Flashing a pity look her way, Rukia tried to reason with her. "It wasn't all that bad. I got to hear some great stories and learn more about you. You're truly a unique person, Kagome."

"So you heard those, huh?" She looked away, embarrassed and blushing like mad. She hadn't shared her stories with anyone before. She felt she needed something to be just _hers_. And that was the only personal thing she owned.

Abruptly, her Zanpakutō gave off an earth shattering spiritual pressure, that sent a menacing chill down her and Rukia's spine. Once it evaporated, they both glanced down at her weapon between them.

"Was that...yours?" She asked, shock and utter horro gracing her features.

Gulping slightly, she moved her shoulders. "I-I don't know..." (To the far side of us, the cherry blossoms fell from their respective branches and blew around with the wind.)

"It was." A males voice sounded through-out the clearing.

Rukia was the first to look up, shock and confusion written well on her face. Though Kagome couldn't quiet tear her eyes away from her Zanpakutō. It was the very first time it had ever sounded so royally pissed off. So neglected and hurt. Yet, so _very _pissed off. For what? Kagome was uncertain of.

"B-Brother!" Rukia shouted, bowing right afterwards to show respect she had hammered in her mind to do everytime she saw him. "What're you doing here?"

Ignoring her for the moment, Byakuya stared down at his subordinate in mild interest.

"You felt it, didn't you?" He murmured lowly.

Kagome merely nodded, unsure of else to say or do.

"Then you must know how your Zanpakutō is feeling."

But she shook her head. "No, I don't-"

"Yes, you do." Byakuya took a step forward. "You've always been aware how your sword felt. How it continues to feel with each passing day it lays dormat attached to your hip." He took another step forward.

Rukia intercepted her brother awkwardly but with a new fierce determination.

"Brother, you do not understand what you're talking about. Kagome can't-" She tried to explain, but Byakuya easily cut her off. Flaring his spiritual pressure, he brought his beloved adopted sister to her knees.

"R-Rukia.." Kagome whispered, her eyes wide in fear.

Without sparing her a glance, Byakuya walked around the younger Kuchiki, continuing towards Kagome.

"It is _you _who does not understand. That sword," He motioned with his eyes to the Zanpakutō on the ground, "is your lifeline. And should be treated as such. Yet you toss it around like it's some sort of trash. Like you're too good for it yourself. Insolance."

Kagome vigorously shook her head.

"That's not it, Byaku- Captain Kuchiki!"

Narrowing his eyes oncemore, he took another step.

"Then what? What could your reason possibly be to neglect your lifeline, cherish a worthless bow, and fail to put in the amount of effort I know you have?"

At that point in time, Kagome failed to contemplate his words. But quickly caught onto the matter about her precious bow.

"H-Hey, take that back!" She countered, clencing her fists tightly in aggravation.

Byakuya scoffed. "Like you could do anything about it."

All of a sudden, her determination evaporated instantly. She couldn't do anything. Looking down at her bow, she sighed depressingly. True, she didn't need arrows anymore. Captain Unohana had taught her to extend her spiritual powers into that of something resembling an arrow. Something like how a Quincy does. Or use to. Since apprently they didn't exist anymore, except for one. But that was beside the point. She wouldn't even be able to bend over to grab her bow, because her Captain would already have his hand wrapped tightly around her neck before she could even make an attempt. It was sad, to say the least.

Kagome slumped her shoulders in defeat. "You're right, Captain. I can't do anything."

It was as if he wouldn't let the subject drop, for he stretched out his spiritual pressure to knock his younger sister into unconciousness before making another step towards his subordinate.

"Take ahold of your Zanpakutō." He commanded, the authority in his tone very much evident.

Looking down at it, Kagome shook her head. "I told you, I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

Kagome hissed, "I can't!"

"Are you disobeying your Captain?" Byakuya questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Looking up abruptly, Kagome tried to reason, "N-No, never. It's just, I _can't. _There's nothing else I can tell you!"

Byakuya streched out his spiritual pressure even further, successfully shutting his subordinate up.

"You've let your past life get to you, _Kagome._"

For a milli-second, Kagome could have sworn she'd seen something that _shouldn't _have been there, but concluded it was her mind playing tricks on her from the amount of energy coming off her Captain in waves.

"Pick up your weapon."

If only to humor him, Kagome lent forward and grasped the sheath of her Zanpakutō.

Byakuya nodded in approval. "Draw it."

Gritting her teeth, Kagome lashed out at him, "Tell me something _Byakuya, _why is it you want me to use this damn thing so much? What could it possibly accomplish?"

Having had had her troublesome attitude, he silenced her by flash stepping in front of her. "Defend yourself." Was all that he said before he withdrew his Senbonzakura and slashed away at Kagome.

Having not even time to dodge, Kagome brought her sheath up to withstand his attack. The clash of metal upon her sheath had her ears ringing like crazy. Completely freaked out by the amount of pressure he was putting on her for this to be more then just a spare, Kagome mumbled something under her breath, and flash stepped away.

"So you did learn something under my wing." Byakuya commented, clearly impressed, but not as impressed to withdraw from this battle as she would have liked.

Kagome breathed deeply, already strained.

"O-Of course. I was hoping if I'd learned something else just as impressive, you'd quit complaining about my Zanpakutō, or lack thereof."

Captain Kuchiki chuckled lightly. Having heard it for the very first time caught her off gaurd, allowing Byakuya to flash in front of her oncemore and chop away, barely being able to block.

"I told you, Higurashi, you cannot fool me."

Kagome laughed, though it was clearly off. "Back to formalities already?"

Byakuya smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

><p>It was a long time before Byakuya finally brought her to her knees. Her foot at slipped and she started to fall. Blocking so much without trying to fight back had really taken it's toll on her. Mostly because her Captain was incredibly strong. Just because he was a man! Just as she was about to hit the ground, Byakuya flashed behind her, picked her up by her kimono and flashed down the hill and pinned her to the tree. All within a single heartbeat. Kagome was fearful and dreading the very moment where he would end her life. And then where would she go? She didn't suppose there was an after-afterlife 'after' the Soul Society. Was she ready to die anyways?<p>

_"Giving up already, Ka-go-me?" _A vaguely familiar voice asked, his voice had her insides reeling for some reason.

_"I thought you were better then that." _It said again. "_You really _can't_ wield a sword can you?"_

Why did it sound so familiar?

_"Pathetic."_

Kagome looked up, curious to know where she had heard that voice before. And what she saw shocked her to the core.

"I-I-Inu..Yasha?"

_"Hn?"_

"You truly did come back for me...All this time, I thought I was alone, I had nobody, all this time.." Tears began to pour down her cheeks, but she couldn't stop them. She wasn't sure if she could even if she wanted too. All this time she had wanted to burst into tears and cry until it all ended, but she could never do it. They just wouldn't come. But now that she saw him, sees him before her, she couldn't control herself any longer. Removing his hands that somehow pinned her to the tree behind her, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. This position was very inappropriate, but she could hardly care less. How she missed Inu-

"Higuarashi, have you gone delirious?" The sound of her Captain's voice broke her train of thought.

Blinking repeatedly, Kagome opened her blue eyes to stare directly into the slightly dazed and confused gray eyes off her Captain. It was silent for a long moment. The cherry blossom petals had begun to swirl around them both as Kagome realized her body was still very much draped around his. But she was shocked. The tears had yet to cease. And she couldn't control her body. Anything at all.

"You aren't...him..." She whispered weakly. "You are not...Inuyasha..."

Something within his chest constricted at the sight of his broken subordinate. Something he couldn't identify.

"You're...Byakuya..."

Normally, he wouldn't allow his subordinates to call him on such a personal note, but he couldn't find it in him to stop her. She looked so fragile and just _broken._

"Why? Why am I suffering like this? Why did I come here? Why was I forced to leave my friends and family behind? Mom, Gramps, Sota...Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Lady Kadae, Inuyasha..."

Byakuya regarded her coolly. Inside though, he was just as torn as she was. He briefly recalled a time where he was just as lost as she was. He only recently getting over that..

"Believe it or not, Higurashi, none of this was a coincidence."

Tearing her tearful gaze away from his chest she had unknowning been staring so deeply at, Kagome met his gaze evenly.

"You don't remember?"

Remember? What could she possibly have not remembered? Restu Unohana had been wrong about that. She had remembered _everything. _There wasn't anything she had forgotton.

Abruptly, Byakuya place his hands gently on her hips. Blushing slightly, Kagome began to ask what he was doing, but he beat her to it.

"Draw your Zanpakutō, now." His tone was commanding and final. Like a Captain's voice should be. It scared her how serious the air had gotton all of a sudden. His spiritual pressure disappearing, to give her room to breathe. Rukia, however, still unconcious. Stepping away from her, he waited for her to obey. Looking down at her sword, she shook her head as she gripped the hilt.

"This will prove nothing."

"Maybe, maybe not." Byakuya murmured, cherry blossom petals dancing around them, moving to the beat of the wind. "You won't know that unless you put the effort into finding out." The truth. He mumbled under his breath.

Hissing under her breath, Kagome wrenched the sword from it's sheath. Abruptly, it was all so clear to her.

* * *

><p><em>"And you say you don't know where you are or how you got here?" The old man spoke aloud. Honestly, it had surely been over a million times he had asked that damn forsaken question.<em>

_"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Old Man! Keep up!" Kagome was beginning to lose her temper, that or she had already lost it and this was just the after effects. _

_Shaking his head, Minato shook his head. "S'not very nice of you tell an old man that. You should know we're slow. Comes with growing old."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head in anger. "Well stop growing old for like 5 seconds and pay attention to what I'm saying."_

_"I don't recall you ever having this sort of temper to the elderly back home." He mused, fixing the hilt on his latest masterpiece._

_She raised an angry brow. "What?" _

_But the old man merely laughed. Holding his work up, he nodded his head in satisfication. _

_"Ya know missy, there is alot in life you missed out on. I feel sorry that you couldn't have been treated with the same amount of respect as you gave that mangy muttface." Minato replied, holding out his work to Kagome who looked at it rather curiously. It began to glow a bright purple color, producing an immense amount of spiritual power that had Kagome slightly hyperventilating, before fading altogether._

_Not knowing what he had just said, Kagome became hypnotized with the sword. It was calling her, wanting her, _needing _her. As if she was in a trance, she muttered out softly, "Sounga." _

_Minato merely smiled, a mischievous gleam in his eyes._

_'Kagome Higurashi. Your life has been a long never ending battle and though I wish you peace and security, you will find none no matter what you go. You were born for a very vigorous and fulfilling adventure. You weren't ment to be a school girl, wandering around your planet earth as if you're the walking dead. You were't suppose to live your life in fear and always being protected like a child in the feudal era. You were ment to live the life of a Soul Reaper. Able to protect those around you, while living your life with the strength you could only be giving when place with something to protect. Your Zanpakutō, your Sounga is your lifeline. That life of a Soul Reaper is to protect others, while giving you the full strength of the never ending flow of power, of your spiritual pressure, in the very palm of your hands. You have this now. You are no longer the protected. You're the protector. And with this, you've been given a new, a better chance at the shot of forever you've always wanted. You may not know this now, you may not know it even when it's directly in front of you, but eventually you will see. You are home._

* * *

><p>"Minato-sama."<p>

Giving her an odd look, Byakuya raised his sword. Unsure of himself of what he was about to do, he brought it down, sending his spiritual pressure through his Senbonzakura and hurtling directly towards her. Shooting her eyes up, she sent her own spiritual pressure through her blade and flash stepped out of the way.

"Dance, Sounga!" She yelled, her eyes tinting a slight purple in rage.

Lightning clashed to the ground from above at rapid movements. It shook the earth with it's intense force and speed. Gasping lightly, Byakuya flash stepped out of the way, maneuvering in and out of each bolt. The sky was lit up entirely. Her newly transformed blade reflected the light of the sky. The bright purple jewel at the end of her hilt shimmered with a beautiful glow.

"Kuchiki!" The Head Captain's voice rang through his ears, halting his movements. "Wrap this up."

Just as he was about to do just that, Kagome's spiritual pressure raked through his entire body, numbing it to the core, forcing him to his knees. Soon after, he felt the cold steel of metal pressed against his neck and a warm breath against the shell of his ear.

"Never give your opponent an entry way to your person. Be on guard at all times." She whispered softly, the hairs on his neck standing up slightly. "Isn't that what you taught us, _Captain Kuchiki_?"

Inwardly, Byakuya was at loss for words. Finally giving away to the exhaustion eatting at her body, Kagome's sword transformed back and her body fell. Spiritual pressure fading instantly, Byakuya whipped around and caught Kagome before she fell. The sky began to clear up, though darken as night had long since appeared.

"How's Rukia?" Kagome whispered weakly.

Glancing down at his subordinate in his arms, he looked behind him. Noticing Rukia was starting to wake, he looked back down and nodded his head in confirmation.

"That's good." She muttered, looking off into the distance as if she'd seen something. All the while, the pink petals of the flowers begun to rain down on them after being whipped around by the wind and lightning of her Zanpakutō.

Reaching out for one, she smiled slightly as it gently landed on the tips of her fingers.

"They're so pretty, Captain."

He sighed. "Byakuya and yes, they are." He figured he would allow her tonight. If only.

Sneaking a look up at him, she looked back away when he caught her staring.

"Such flowers of despair." He muttered evenly, shrugging his shoulders.

Scrunching her nose, she looked back up at him. "Why do you say that?"

"They're weak. Fragile." He cut her off before she could interrupt him. "But they hold onto their false hope that they'll reign over the others. They believe themselves to be stronger then that. But alast, their hope goes lost in the wind when they crumble and fall."

It was silent for awhile after that. Believing her to be sleeping, he glanced back over at Rukia, who by now was up and alert. Nodding her head, she raced over to collect Kagome's things, before disappearing as well.

"That's so sad." Kagome finally put in, her tone soft and sleepy. "But you're wrong."

Byakuya raised an elegant brow. "Is that so?"

Kagome nodded briefly. "The cherry blossom may crumble and fall, as you so put it, but I believe, one day they'll blossom into an even greater flower then before." She smiled brightly.

He supposed he'd give her this win. But only this once.

* * *

><p><em>Forgive me for not writing to you like I usually do. It's been busy here in the Seireitei. Captain Kuchiki and I have been getting along alot better now lately. He's been teaching me how to move my flash step alittle quicker and perfecting my bankai. I'm not all that great at it, but I'm not giving up just yet. As for my swordsmanship, don't you worry, Captain Hitsugaya has me working my butt off everyday. It's intense and I'm sore afterwards, but I know he has my best intentions at the forefront of his mind. As for Lieutenant Kira and Abarai, they, as well as Rukia, have been taking me out every night. Izuru is kind of against it, but we get him to tag along anyways. Renji thinks I work too much. I swear, it's I don't work enough or I work too much. He can't make up his mind at all! I guess that's why he reminds me of you and Koga so much. Haha. Oh, how is everyone there? I hope all is well. I know Naraku is dead and all, but you can never be too careful. Anyways, this might be my last letter to you, I doubt you get any of my other letters, since I just let them go with the wind, but I felt like I should write them anyways. Something compelled me too. For you. Oh how I miss you and everyone else. My friends, my family. Even though I cry and it hurts when I think of you all, I can't let the memory of you guys go. Captain Unohana says it isn't good for my health to think about you guys so much, but ya know how she is, always wrong and everything. Haha. I won't let go of you guys. I could never. <em>

_Ugh, damnit. Byakuya is here for me. I should probably getting going. Except uh, I should probably tell you I've had my first kiss now. Don't freak out and get all jealous, because you aren't here Mister! Haha. You probably are. But that doesn't change how I feel about you. I may have never told you this or said it to anyone else before, but you should know.._

_I love you, Inuyasha. _

_I always have and always will. No matter who I kiss. ;') You'll always be in my heart, you and everyone else. _

_But I got to move on, I have to. It's better this way, I realize that now. I hope, whoever you end up with, that they make you as happy as I am right now. It may have taken me almost a year, and I may have not known it before, but I do now. I'm home, Inuyasha. I think,..I think I've always been.._

_Um, please Inuyasha. Take care of yourself._

_-Kagome xo_

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later.<strong>

"SHIPPPPPPPOOOOO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Breathing rapidly, Shippo maneuvered in an out of the grass. "LEAVE ME ALONE INUYASHA! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T EAT THE LAST FISH! IT WAS A SQURRIEL, HONEST!"

"I'LL BELIEVE THAT WHEN BOARS FLY!"

"I'M SORRR- OUCH!"

Shippo suddenly fell to the forest floor. Stars clouding his vision.

"I got you." Inuyasha hissed menacingly, cracking his knuckles. As he grabbed the kit's clothing to bring him up to his level, a scroll fell to the ground. "Huh?"

Abruptly coming out of fake unconciousness, Shippo glanced at the scroll. "Hey! That thing fell out of the sky and hit me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed, bending over to retrieve it. "Scrolls don't just fall out of the sky, moron."

Grumbling under his breath, Shippo gasped as he was dropped abit roughly to the ground.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's your-" Shippo paused mid-sentence, giving his older friend a look. "Inuyasha?"

Blinking slowly, Inuyasha stared at the scroll stupidly. Making his way up his pant leg, Shippo reached over his shoulder and stared at the scroll as well. A small, almost inaudible gasp escaping him.

"It has your name on it."

* * *

><p>DONE! :) So this randomly came to me out of NOWHERE. I kinda got lazy at the end, so please excuse all that gibberish. But reviews are greatly accepted and appreciated. Thank youuu! xo<p> 


	2. Authors Note

A few things I wanna clear up in this story.

1. I sincerely apologize for the tremendous amount of errors. I was rushing to write it down so I didn't forget it, and then eventually I was too tired to go back and check it over. But above all else, I do believe it came out fairly well. :) So try not to bash my hard work too much. -.-'

2. It isn't too mushy, because as you should know, Byakuya isn't a very emotional person. So I tried to keep him in character as much as possible. Same goes for everyone else.

3. This is only a oneshot. I don't think I have it in me to write anything further on the matter. Because then my whole point on it would be ruined and it would just be BLAH. So, sorry for those of you who wish for a continous fic. S'not happening. x'D You can come up with the alternate ending in your own minds. And if ya want, you can even tell me about them, I'd love to hear what you guys think should have happend. :) But other then that, this is just a oneshot.

4. At the ending, I'm sure you guys are confused about. As you should know, people who have died, their souls go to the Soul Society, which means, yes, Kagome did die in the feudal era. I didn't write how she died, but she did. I'm sure you guys can come up with your own guesses on how she died. As for the whole writing letters to Inuyasha, it was a habit of hers. She didn't believe he'd ever get them, but it gave her piece of mind to write to him regardless if he ever got them or not. (In reality, he only got the last one written. Whoever got the other ones is probably thinking WTF. xD)

5. When Byakuya used his spiritual pressure to knock out his sister, he didn't do it to harm her. I made it so she wouldn't interfere with anything that transpired between Kagome and Byakuya. He secretly loves his sister and would never purposely cause her harm. Jsyk.

6. Minato isn't particularly real. I mean, he is, but he's not. He's actually just a spirit. (Not like all the other spirits.) But he's DEAD DEAD in the Soul Society. In my opinion, he's someone who each future Soul Reaper goes to when they first end up in the Soul Society. (Yano, the one who gives them their Zanpakutō.) But that's just my opinion. Haha.

7. Um, I think that's it. xD If I missed anything and you have a question about, lemme know, I'll clear it up for ya. :) Thank you for reading. Your subscribes and reviews mean ALOOOOOT! xo Till next time...


End file.
